


The Soccer Coach

by DiaryOfMilo



Series: Milo's Diary [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, Football | Soccer, M/M, Oral Sex, Wholesome, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryOfMilo/pseuds/DiaryOfMilo
Summary: Milo helps out a friend when his team is down one player, discovers the team has a hot silver fox for a coach.
Series: Milo's Diary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Soccer Coach

Dear Diary,

My friend begged me to help him out with a soccer game this weekend. One of his teammates got sick so they were one player short. I agreed, a little reluctantly, I’m not exactly the most sporty guy around here. When I arrived at the field and saw the coach though, I just suddenly found my love for sports! He was a dream silver fox daddy and I wanted to climb him like a tree. He gathered us in the locker room and gave us the usual “let’s do this!” speech coaches do before a game. I blushed when he singled me out and thanked me for helping them out. My friend, who was standing next to me, gave me a bump with his elbow and winked at me.

We filed out of the locker room, and when I passed by the coach he reached out for me and held me by the arm. It felt like fire ran through my arm when he touched me. He thanked me again, and maybe he held me a little longer than necessary. I blushed again. I felt like a teenager again dealing with their first crush. So embarrassing! Everyone was already out and we were the only ones left in the locker room. He leaned down and whispered “you look cute when you blush” so close to my ear his breath gave me shivers. He let go of me, and we exited the locker room.

I’d be lying if I said I didn’t play a little harder because I wanted to impress him. Because I did, and our team managed to score two goals in the first half! I was so happy, and genuinely having a really good time. Who knew all I needed to get into sports was a hot coach? During half time, the coach called me over, and he led me to a little alcove hidden away from view. He came right up to me, so confident, and told me that he knew I was attracted to him, and he was hoping I would consider meeting with him for drinks some time, just the two of us. I squealed Diary, squealed! I said yes, obviously! And in my excitement I kinda just jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. And he hugged me back, and it felt so safe in his arms, and warm, and I wanted to stay there forever.

He said we only had about five minutes before we had to go back, but he wanted “a taste of me.” I thought he meant he wanted a kiss but next thing I know he’s down on his knees in front of me, his hands at the hem of my shorts, ready to pull them down. I gave him a nod, and he gave me the most mischievous smile I have ever seen. He pulled down my shorts, and he took me into his mouth. My cock was hard in seconds. He kept his hands on my hips, gripping them hard, keeping me in place. He sucked me hard, swirling his tongue all over my cock. He didn’t care that I was all sweaty, and I could actually hear his deep breaths, like he couldn’t get enough of my scent. I’m embarrassed to admit I didn’t last very long, the moment he looked up at me with those bedroom eyes I came so hard I almost shouted. He swallowed every drop.

When he came back up he leaned down to kiss me, giving me a taste of my own cum on his tongue. The spell was broken when I heard my friend calling out for us. I quickly pulled up my shorts, and we made sure we were decent before going back. My friend just gave me a knowing smile. I can’t help but wonder if he didn’t set this whole thing up.

Both teams scored in the second half, but we still took the victory. After everyone was showered and back in our street clothes, we headed to a cozy little pub near the field. Apparently this was tradition after every game, win or lose. Throughout the night, the coach and I always managed to be near each other, exchanging glances and light touches. When last call was announced, everyone started trickling out of the pub. I noticed that he had only drank one beer when we arrived, for the toast, and switched to soda after that. I understood why when he started wrangling a couple of the younger guys on the team to take them home. He offered me a ride home too so I went with them.

I was the last one he dropped off, came out of the car and everything and walked me to my door. He said he'd had a great time with me, and he wanted to take me out on a proper date next time. We exchanged numbers and he kissed me goodnight. I can't wait for our date.


End file.
